Unforgivable lament of happyness
by Avin-writes
Summary: What's normal for them, would be weird for us,whats weird for them turns to be our normal life.  look at SEES as they show how they feel about each other and how others feel about the ones inside SEES chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

After a hard tiresome night at the dreaded tower

The team usually spends a great amount of time patching themselves up in the lounge,

A small cut on the arms some small bruises on the knee were the usual, but this night was different

They all taken a big enough beating throughout the battle against a guardian of Tartarus

Their group had no medical specialist outside of the usual diarahan cast thanks to their persona but that never takes care of all of the wounds and bruises.

Only one remained unharmed, Fukka who supported the group from afar.

Yukari had quite the deep cut on her leg; she was getting help from minako to cover it whit bandages

Minako herself had a pretty nasty bruise on her arm.

Mitsuru had several small wounds, none of them serious but still needed to be tended to.

Akihiko had a claw strikes on his chest although he was tending it by himself.

Ken, koronomaru and Aegis had stayed that night on the Dorm so they where unharmed.

Junpei had already gone upstairs after treating his pretty much broken finger.

"_All done_" minako said whit quite a satisfied smile

" _Thanks Minako, Finally I can go get some sleep_ "Yukari got up and limbed to her room.

Mitsuru followed as she said her farewells, not a minute pass and so did fukka.

Minako planed on leaving as well but then she noticed Akihiko struggling whit the bandages.

Minako simple giggled and offered her assistance.

Akihiko scratched the back of his head and nodded accepting her offer.

"_First off Senpai. You can't wear the bandages whit your shirt on. Your gonna have to take it off _"

Akihiko slightly blushed but took it off nonetheless.

"_Stinking shadows ruined my shirt_" Akihiko said while sighting.

His shirt was all beaten and had three huge claws like rips, not to mention it was stained whit akihiko's blood.

Akihito's chest was bleeding due to the claw shaped wounds

"_Are you ok Senpai_" asked Minako whit a worried expression on her face.

"_Yhea don't worry this is nothing_" Minako gave a sight in slight relive but still filled whit worries.

She cleaned akihiko's chest wound using the different first aid equipment on the table.

And after it was all cleaned she grabbed the bandages and started to cover the wounds.

At the end most of His body was covered in bandages.

Akihiko gave a smile in thanks, but then looked away from her.

"_I'm probably asking too much from you but… could you please fix my shirt, its one of my favorites so id hate to throw it out…"_Akihiko said embarrassed whit himself.

"_Of course Senpai_" and whit that she went up the stairs

_**Minako's room**_

The moment she closed the door she jumped in her bed and screamed whit the pillow on her mouth

"_I saw akihiko shirtless_" she kept screaming whit the pillow on her mouth

Sitting down crossed legged whit the pillow now on her lap. She was thinking to herself now.

"_I wonder what Akihiko thinks of me_ "Minako kept pondering as she shifted positions on her bed unable to fall asleep

After 4 sleepless hours she got up from her bed, took a quick shower and changed into her school uniform

It was still too early but she wanted to get akihiko's torn shirt in and out of the washing machine

So she could fix it as soon as possible.

An hour passed and she was still working on the shirt, the thought of seeing akihiko smiling at her again in thanks for fixing his shirt was her only motivation.

Determination filled her eyes as she worked on her room.

Not even the knocking on her door broke her concentration.

"_Minako its Yukari I'm headed off to school, if you don't do the same you will be late_."

Yukari spoke trough the door. But her only replay was some mumbling that no one could understand

"_Errr… right_" said Yukari as she left confused

Time flew as she continued to work her eyes started to hurt due to the force to see the tiny needle

Her fingers filled whit small cuts from when she accidently poked herself whit the needle.

But all her work have come to an end the shirt was fixed "_good as new_" she thought to herself stretching whit relive.

And whit a lazy look towards the clock she froze…

It was almost time for lunch…

_**School gates**_

The gates were open and students were walking around sharing lunches and talking about exams, school mysteries and their crushes, the usual.

Minako got inside the school trying to blend in whit Akihiko's shirt in a plastic bag.

Apparently no one had noticed until she felt an arm around her

A chill felt down her back, but relived it was only junpei

"_Sup mina-Chan!"_

"_Playing hookey huh? Is that how our fearless leader should act?"_

Junpei teased as he smiled in content

"_Morning junpei….umm...have you seen akihiko_: Minako blushed as she asked

Junpei's smile turned to a smirk when he saw Minako's face

"_Yhea I saw him he was by the gym like always"_

She ran off waving goodbye as soon as she heard where akihiko was

And junpei's face turned sad as he saw her leaving….

_**Front of the gym**_

Minako's eyes started shining as soon as she caught a glimpse of akihiko

She basically screamed at him from across the hall...

Usually she was calm and centered but when it came to akihiko, she would lose her composure.

He slightly raised his arm and gave a smile to her in sign of greeting

"_Morning senpai"_ Minako said while presenting the plastic bag which holded his newly fixed shirt

Akihiko face darkened…as he grabbed Minako's hand, witch was slightly bleeding from the needle pokes

"_Are you ok?" _

She blushed and diverted her look away from his eyes

"_Its nothing, I accident__ly poked myself whit the needle, but there's nothing to worry about"_

Minako lightly pulls her hand away from akihiko's to prevent her from blushing some more

"_Well I really appreciate it, how about I treat you to lunch tomorrow?"_

She felt silent. Her face completely red, hands starting to sweat .Wanting to scream YES!

She remained calmed and accepted whit a nod

Akihiko looked at his watch _"sorry but I have to go now, ill see you later right?" _He apologized and took off.

Meanwhile minako was still frozen from the joy, if she where to die at that moment she wouldn't have any regrets. She had a date whit thought kept pondering trough her mind

But during her daydream she felt a sudden strike on her face, it was a fist.

The moment she regained her composer, minako was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and slammed against the wall. Normally defending herself would be a breeze but unfortunately the bruise she gotten from the night before made the pain caused by the impact almost unbearable.

Minako opened her eyes bearing the pain only to see it was a girl holding her by the collar of the shirt.

"_Who…who are you" _Minako asked

The girl had long black hair that was kept on a ponytail her eyes were shining blue.

She was what basically any boy would describe as "cute"

"_You don't need to worry about who am I. Only thing you need to worry is __what's going to happen to you if you dare take my akihiko away from me "_said the blue eyed girl.

"_Away from you?"_ asked minako in confusion

"_Akihiko doesn't have a girlfriend."_

"_That's simply because he so shy so he hasn't announced his love to me yet but he loves me and we are getting married"_ The attacker said proudly

"_Marry you?_ _...oh see your one of those crazy fan girls that stalks him all day long._

_You seriously think he will ever love a lunatic like you"_ Minako replied bravely disregarding her situation.

"_Like your one to talk, its obvious you have a crush on him you even tried scoring some points by fixing his shirt, you're no different then me:_

The fan girl said as she raised her fist and as she was ready to strike a familiar voice sounded trough the hall

"_That's enough" _

Minako looked at the girl that was whit beautiful red hair, arms crossed, she was standing at the other end of the hall

"_I will not tolerate this type of behavior on my watch; all who dare bring violence will be executed"_

The voice was no other then Mitsuru Kirijo...

Well that was my first fanfic... its kinda short and yes it does have a sequel XD

iam working on it rigth now

in the meantime please give you'r most sincere review,

oh yhea if you see any spelling mistake please point them out (i have huge spelling problems)  
anyway thanks and i hoped you enjoyd part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes" Well here's second chapter hope you enjoy it more then the first.**

**In summary to what happened on the first chapter**

**Minako has a thing for Akihiko**

**He asked her to fix his shirt after a shadow messed it up**

**In thanks he invited her to dinner**

**Then Minako is attacked by a jealous fan girl**

**Until Mitsuru comes to the rescue **

Chapter 2

Minako was drooped into the floor, where she was kneeling trying to catch her breath

She could hear her Senpai threatening the aggressive fan girl.

She heard the argument coming to a stop, a few curses went towards Mitsuru but she stood unprovoked.

After the attacker left Mitsuru helped Minako stand up

The student council president had a worried look on her face

"_Those wounds from last night seem to be graver then we had __thought, Perhaps it be best if you went to the hospital; you wont be much use to use if you are sick, best be cautious"_

"_Thanks Senpai_" said Minako as she looked at the direction the fan girl left in

"_Don't worry ill make sure she is executed"_ reassured Mitsuru

Whit that the council president left, arms crossed and a worried smile on her face.

**_Inside class 2-F_**

Minako ignored what Mitsuru had warned her to do and went to her class. She opened her classroom door inside all of her classmates where talking and gossiping, Class had yet to start. Minako made her way slowly towards her sit. Her back hurted a lot but not enough to make her stay at the hospital.

When she finally reached her sit she noticed there was a small gift box on her desk.

It was no different then a Christmas present. The wrapping was purple and had quite the unique Ribbon. The Ribbon had small red butterfly patterns.

The present had a small tag that read _"to Minako"_

Confused she shook the box a bit before opening it. She carefully took out the wrapping even tough she really wanted to rip it open just like in a Christmas morning.

After much anticipation she finished opening it and inside was a hair pin and a letter.

Minako took the hairpin in her hand, it wasn't a normal hairpin it had a quite the original design, even tough it was small it had many swirls and whirls that when looked from a small distance revealed it was actually forming and "M"It probably stands for Minako.

She instantly loved it, but before she could put it on someone swiped it from her hand

"_Hey!"_ Minako yelled

"_Hehe Mina Chan! What's this? A gift from a secret admirer, Yuka-tan check this out"_ yelled out Junpei whit the intention to tease Minako.

From across the room came Yukari whit a confused look on her face.

"_Look, look Mina Chan got a secret admirer!"_ Junpei was waving the hairpin while keeping it out of Minako's reach.

_Secret admirer_? Asked Yukari towards the leader

Bu then she turned her attention towards the desk where the letter rested.

Quickly swapping it before Minako could prevent it.

"_Look Junpei it comes whit a letter"_ screamed Yukari waving it around

"_Well what are you waiting __for? Read it!"_Inaptiently screamed Junpei

\

Yukari cleared her throat _"It read the following"_

**Forgive me because I am a coward,**

**Forgive me for never telling you in person**

**Forgive me for not telling you who I am**

**But, please accept my gift**

**If you don't mind this will not be my last letter**

**I will write to you until the day**

**Where I can gather my strength **

**And as I look into your eyes **

**I will confess my love to you **

**Wish you the best of happiness**

**You're secret admirer **

Yukari slightly blushed as she smiled

Minako remained speechless

While Junpei simply laughed _"Damn Mina Chan he's really into you!"_

Junpei gave the hairpin back to Minako; she quickly replaced it for her old pins.

"_It fits you nicely"_ said Yukari.

They continued to talk as they each gave their own theory on who the secret admirer could be.

Minako liked the ribbon that came whit the present so much she decided to use it on her wrist

"_I wonder if it was Akihiko's __gift"_ Pondered Minako.

Yukari gave her a small smile

Everyone easily noticed she had a thing for the senpai, not exactly a hard thing to figure out. Especially how she would sometimes stutter whenever they both spoke together.

Or how would she blush whenever he said anything to her.

Minako sat back down

Few minutes went by until the class bell finally rang.

**_The dorm's lounge_**

Akihiko was all dressed up to join Minako for lunch. She was already outside the dorm but there still was time before it was time to meet up whit each other.

He was wearing his sweater instead of carrying it around on his shoulder for once.

The boxer kept fixing his hair or making sure he's clothes were on right.

From the stairs Yukari came down arguing whit Junpei

When they noticed Akihiko dressed mildly different and surprisingly nervous

"Hi there Sen... Wow, why are you all dressed up for "asked Yukari whit a small smile, she already knew the answer but she decided to tease her senpai for a while

"_Ohhhh didn't you hear Yuka tan he was a date whit Mina chan"_Junpei replied

Akihiko quickly blushed "_n-no I invited her for d-dinner to thank her for fixing my shirt "_

"_Oh so you're not going to accept her feelings for you "_

"_w-__what feelings what are you talking about_ "Was Akihiko's only reply as he continued to turn red.

Yukari and Junpei gave a big smile

"_Don't tell me you never noticed __it! She's head over heels for you" _

"_s-she i-is? "_ Akihiko was turning into a nervous wreak

As they continued to teas the boxer Mitsuru came down from the stairs

As usual her arms crossed, and whit a smile_." And what seems to be the commotion" _she asked as she stepped into the lounge.

Junpei faced her and replied _"Not much simply Akihiko found out Mina Chan has a thing for him._

Mitsuru's smile faded off_. "She does doesn't she" _Mitsuru had jus passed trough a quick mood change. She went towards Akihiko _"You look well" _

"_T-thanks Mitsuru."_ He was still a bit nervous.

The red haired looked at the boxer straight in the eyes and asked _"Do you feel the same way towards her?"_

Akihiko looked away from her eyes, He never really thought about it. But he was certained he had feelings towards her, but where they the same she felt for him?

Mitsuru remained unanswered, but knowing him for so long she knew how to interpret that silence. She excused herself and headed back upstairs without saying anything more in the matter

Akihiko was still speechless but left to meet up whit Minako.

Yukari and Junpei stayed at the dorm, and as Akihiko left they both thought to themselves

"_Did we just set those two up?"_

**_In front of the restaurant_**

Akihiko dint know what to say to was thinking on if he should ask her straight on or wait some time and see if she says it on her own. But if she does say it, how was he going to react. The way from the dorm to the restaurant seemed eternal for him,

He was too deep in thought that he didn't even notice he was already there.

One look around and he saw her standing in front of the had never seen her so well dressed up before, maybe Yukari and Junpei were right.

"_There you are Senpai"_ Minako waved hello.

Akihiko was more of a nervous wreak now that he had seen her, did she really like him that way? That thought persuaded his mind. Did he like her? Was the second thought in his mind. Even tough that he never noticed any girl other then Minako.

Could it be he was oblivious to his own feelings?

After saying there hello's they both entered the restaurant. It wasn't that fancy but it could easily beat any fast food.

From the moment they sat down on their table Akihiko couldn't stop taping his feet.

Minako noticed how he was acting different then normal He was playing whit his hands shaking from time to time. Stuttering everything.

They talked for some time until the food arrived at their table. As Akihiko tried to get the salt he spilled Minako's drink on her startled he got up to try to help her clean up but tripped on the table, dropping the plates and the table on him.

Minako stared at him whit an awkward look on her face, since when was he so clumsy?

She gave a quick giggle, making Akihiko feel stupid.

"_Are you ok__"_ She offered her hand to help him stand up

"_I'm such a mess around you lately"_

Akihiko looked away from Minako _"i-iam sorry"_ whit that he left the restaurant (not before paying at the entrance)

Minako felt she should go after him, so she did.

**_mall plaza_**

Akihiko was covered in food, and was sitting on a bench looking at a tree in front of him,

Minako got close to him wondering if he was allrigth

He just gave a small sad smile.

"_You probably think I'm such an idiot, here I was trying to impress you. Ended up nothing more then filled whit trash"_

"_Akihiko….why would you try to impress"_ Minako sat beside him

"_I already think you __are wonderful, just being whit you makes me happy "_

Minako looked at him in the eyes.

Akihiko just turned his gaze towards the floor_"Minako…w-would you go out whit me a-again?"_

She was surprised by the question and responded whit a yes, was Akihiko falling for her

She dint know how to react afterwards. So she just gave Him a small kiss on the cheek and got up to leave to the dorm, but Akihiko stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"_M-Minako… would you be my girl?"_

She completely froze she never expected him to ask her that. Until she scream _"Yes"_

Akihiko smiled whit the answer _"r-really... umm I would give you a hug but…iam covered in food."_

"_I don't care_" was her only reply as she gave him a quick kiss in the lips.

Akihiko just blushed and froze for some time. They stayed in the bench for some time as they talked. Minako was truly happy and so was Akihiko.

He really had fallen for her.

**_school Lunch time_**

Minako was as happy and giddy as one could be. She basically skipped around from class to class, Junpei tried her best to teas her but she just smiled away not caring about a word he said.

When it was finally lunch time she bought a big meal to share whit Akihiko.

She searched for him all over the school, until he heard he was on the roof.

She made haste over there before the meal got cold.

As Minako climbed the stairs she heard his voice she couldn't quite tell what he was saying but that only made her more excited and climbed faster.

When she reached the entrance to the roof she stopped on her tracks, the shock of what she saw made her drop the meal on the floor, her eyes became teary, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Akihiko was kissing the crazy fan girl

**Chapter end**

**So did you like it?**

**Hope you did!**

**Chapter 3 is on the process you know in the making and all that**

**So please leave a review telling me if you liked it or if iam doing it ok!**

**Or going to fast I don't know **

**If you see any spelling mistakes please note them out and if there something I need to work on please tell me **

**Need all the help I can get to get better at this writing thing **


End file.
